The Way the Bottle Spins
by Writer Girl 03
Summary: Chapter 7 posted on 10.11.03! My first Jimmy Neutron Fic. Cindy is having a party and Spin the Bottle shall be played. Of course not everything is fun and games...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Synopsis: Jimmy and his class are in 8th grade. Cindy is having a party.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Here, nerd boy." Cindy handed Jimmy a flyer.  
  
"You mean I'm invited?" Jim was surprised, and started to look through the flyer.  
  
"Duh! I thought you were supposed to be a genius!" Cindy looked over at Libby, "Come on Libby, we have more flyers to hand out." Libby shoved some more flyers into Jimmy's hands. "Here Nerdtron, give these to all your little friends."  
  
Jimmy finished looking at the flyer and looked up at Carl and Sheen who were next to him. "Her parents are out of town and the party is tomorrow night. Do you think we should go?"  
  
"I don't know Jimmy. Will they have food?" Carl asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a party Carl, of course." Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." Carl said.  
  
"Ultra Lord says 'WE SHOULD GO!'" Sheen said, playing with the newest Ultra Lord action figure.  
  
"I wonder what we'll be doing at the party." Carl pondered.  
  
"Well it says here on the flyer," Jimmy started reading it, "The evenings festivities will consist of dancing, truth or dare, and.spin the bottle!?!" The three of them looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Do you think we can go to the llama farm instead?" Carl pleaded.  
  
"Why go to the llama farm when you can stay at home and watch the Ultra Lord Marathon!" Sheen exclaimed.  
  
"Come on guys, one game of spin the bottle can't be that bad!" Jimmy said while walking up to his house, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Authors Note- Do you hate it? Love it? What do you think of it? I know it's a short chapter, future chapters (if I get 5 reviews) will be longer! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Synopsis: It's the night of Cindy's party, and right now, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are at the Candy Bar.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I think we can still back out of the party," Sheen said mildly, "We can skip it and watch the Ultra Lord marathon!"  
  
"Nah, I think we should go to the llama farm, they just got a new llama in."  
  
"Come on you guys, it can't be all that bad. We should go to the party." Jimmy laughed, "Dancing has never killed anyone.at least I don't think it has," He pondered.  
  
"What if you can't dance?" Carl asked shyly, barely audible  
  
"Come on Carl, everyone can dance." Sheen said loudly and got out of the booth to dance.  
  
"Umm.Sheen." Jimmy said embarrassed.  
  
"What?" He looked around with eyes in every direction staring at him like he was nuts. "Oh," he slid back into the booth his face slightly red.  
  
"Jimmy, I really don't know about this," Carl was getting second thoughts again, "You saw what the activities are, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, I hope I don't hyperventilate, that happened one time at the llama farm."  
  
"It won't be that bad Carl," Sheen smiled, "Ultra Lord will save you!"  
  
Jimmy shook his head, "Some things will never change."  
  
"They might Jimmy..tonight." Carl looked at Jimmy with an expression of concern and Jimmy looked down, he had never thought about how tonight could change things.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so maybe the chapters won't get longer. I would have done more, but if I say too much, it might just give some things away that I don't want you to know yet, so sorry! More Reviews I get = Faster I update!! Tell me what you think! I'll update 2 chapters next time, so it may be a few days before you get it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Any characters that sound familiar are familiar, and I do not claim them and any that don't sound familiar, aren't, they belong to me. (  
  
Synopsis: Jimmy, Carl and Sheen have just arrived to Cindy's party.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I see Nerdtron, Llama Boy and Ultra Freak have arrived." Cindy laughed and looked at them, "You three look like you could use a drink, the punch is over there if you want some." She motioned towards the large glass bowl with red liquid in it with cups stacked up neatly beside it. "The food is right next to it. Don't waste too much time though, the fun is about to start." A smile danced upon her lips as she thought of the night's festivities.  
  
"Okay." Jimmy gave a small look of confusion on his face and then the look disappeared as he peered around at all the people. It looked as if only a dozen people were there.  
  
Libby noticed the look on his face and commented, "Not everyone is here yet, they'll be coming later on, they're at a different party. See ya." She walked away and changed the music on the stereo.  
  
"You would think that Cindy would actually call us by our names instead of ihers/i since she invited us to her party." Sheen was looking around, thinking about how many Ultra Lord Episodes he was missing and how he wishes that he would have skipped the party to see the marathon.  
  
"Come on, let's get some punch or something," Jimmy directed the statement to no one in particular, but he thought it would be a good idea. (A/N: When in doubt stand by the punch bowl. *lol*)  
  
They were over at the punch bowl, Jimmy and Sheen drinking punch and Carl eating cheese next to them when the music stopped. Cindy was talking into a microphone, "Truth or Dare is starting, gather around the stereo in the living room!" Everyone began to move towards the stereo. "Sit down and I'll start." Everyone formed into a circle on the floor, Carl, Sheen and Jimmy of course were sitting next to each other with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Here are the rules, no more than two truths in-between a dare. If you choose dare and do not accept it, consequences shall be revealed at that time. Do we have and understanding?" All the heads nodded to reply, "Good. Nerdtron," Cindy glared at him and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "Truth...or dare?"  
  
Jimmy gulped and looked into her eyes trying to read what she was thinking. Finally the reply came out...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY FIC!!!! - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I was going to update a couple of chapters this time, but then I decided to let my reviewers have a bit of fun. What do you want Jimmy to say or do? Email me all suggestions and dares, ect. to - ambi07@aol.com - Please be sure to include your pen name! If I use your suggestion, you will be thanked in the next chapter! Thank you!  
  
!!!!!Please do not put suggestions in reviews!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Any characters that sound familiar are familiar, and I do not claim them and any that don't sound familiar, aren't, they belong to me. (  
  
Synopsis: We're about to see what Jimmy replied after Cindy asked him 'truth or dare.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jimmy looked at Cindy long and hard before saying his reply. "Dare," he smirked.  
  
Cindy smiled, "Good." She began to whisper something to Libby, and Libby gave out a squeal. "I dare you to get into a diaper and have a pacifier and say 'goo, goo, ga, ga' while shaking a rattle."  
  
Jimmy's jaw dropped open, and glared at Cindy intensely. "Fine." He left the room and reappeared in a cloth diaper and had a pacifier in his mouth. He shook a rattle in one hand and said "Goo, goo, ga, ga."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter, including him. He had to learn to laugh at himself sometimes.  
  
"Cindy, truth or dare?" Jimmy looked at her with intense dislike.  
  
She glared at him. "Truth," she said simply.  
  
Jimmy gave a smile. "Why did you invite me to this party?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just had to leave it there. If you want to be on my update list, just add a * at the end of your review. Please don't forget to add you email address on anonymous reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Any characters that sound familiar are familiar, and I do not claim them and any that don't sound familiar, aren't, they belong to me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cindy froze. "I. I.. well..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I invited you because Libby told me that I wouldn't do it."  
  
"Why not?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer that!" she replied smugly.  
  
"She is right, Jimmy. She doesn't technically have to answer that, you know." Carl interrupted.  
  
"Okay, okay." Jimmy thought for a slight second and laughed, "Your turn."  
  
"Truth or dare?" Cindy glared at Jimmy.  
  
"Truth," He declared.  
  
"Okay, tell me why you wanted to know why not?"  
  
"Because I was curious," Jimmy replied truthfully.  
  
"Why were you curious?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer that," he smiled. Cindy shot daggers in his eyes and growled in frustration.  
  
"Cindy, truth or dare?" Jimmy asked cautiously  
  
"Truth," she replied.  
  
"Cindy! That's against the rules!" Libby shrieked.  
  
"I don't care! There are new rules! You can have as many truths as you want. You can have as many dares as you want. So there!" Libby sighed.  
  
"Would you have invited me if it wasn't because Libby didn't think you would?" Jimmy asked, eager for an answer.  
  
"Yes," Cindy acknowledged effortlessly.  
  
"Why?" He pleaded.  
  
"I don't have to tell you that!" Cindy smirked, "I thought you were a genius." She rolled her eyes, "Nerdtron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, again."  
  
"Who do you like?" Cindy was very interested in hearing this answer.  
  
Jimmy had a thousand thoughts going through his head, but in the end, she would never know if he was really telling the truth or not..or he could just give her words a twist. "Well, Carl and Sheen are great friends, so I guess I like them, oh yea, and my parents are great too."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Cindy screeched.  
  
"I guess you have to be more specific." Jimmy smiled, he knew what she meant, but he did answer her question, so there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Cindy, truth or dare?" Jimmy asked her again.  
  
"This is so not fair!" Brittany squealed.  
  
"Put a sock in it!" Jimmy and Cindy said in unison, glaring at her.  
  
"Truth." Cindy said the word once more, although Jimmy did expect her too, he knew that's what she was going to say. He'd be surprised if he said anything other than that.  
  
"Who do you like?" Jimmy asked, and added more, "As a boyfriend that is."  
  
Cindy was searching for options to say and finally came to her conclusion...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: If you want to be on my update list, just add a * at the end of your review. Please don't forget to add you email address on anonymous reviews. If you're already on it, you don't have to do it again. I hope you liked this chapter! Next one coming soon! 


	6. Important Author's Note!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I had a friend over for a week and didn't get any writing done. Plus when she was here, I broke my wrist. So it may be awhile before I update. I'm so sorry! I will be continuing the story though, you can be sure of that. Sorry once again! -Writer Girl 03 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Any characters that sound familiar are familiar, and I do not claim them and any that don't sound familiar, aren't, they belong to me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cindy was searching for options to say and finally came to her conclusion...  
  
"No one," she didn't exactly answer truthfully, but no one would really know that except for her. Who's to say that she is lying? No one would ever really know, and the truth was never going to be told.  
  
Jimmy gave Cindy skeptical looks, he knew she wasn't telling the truth, he could feel it. "It's called truth or dare for a reason you know," he raised an eyebrow, "Truth, means truth, lying is not a part of that."  
  
She looked at him infuriated, "Are you accusing me of something?"  
  
"Is there something you should be accused of?" A smile played upon Jimmy's face as he was once again twisting her words. He loved messing with her mind, and the look on her face when she was furious, was one he liked.  
  
Cindy snarled in annoyance. Why was it that he could always do this to her? She couldn't understand it, although she wished she could. Was there something he knew that she didn't?  
  
"Can we do something else now?" Libby sighed, looking bored to death. "How about we do some more dancing?" She started dancing to herself moving her arms and bobbing her head.  
  
"Alright," Cindy started up the music and everyone got up and either danced, went to the snack table, or stayed in a corner to talk.  
  
Carl and Sheen headed straight for the snack table, while Jimmy on the other hand went to find Cindy, he wanted to talk to her about something or another. It was a good thing Carl and Sheen didn't pay attention though.  
  
Jimmy tapped Cindy on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. "Cindy...."  
  
"Yes?" She stood impatiently, tapping her foot. "Come on, I haven't got all day."  
  
"Actually it's night technically, but it -" he was cut off by Cindy.  
  
"Just talk to me! Stop showing off all of your useless knowledge," She said irritably.  
  
"Okay, okay," He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I was just wanting to know if you were alright.."  
  
Cindy laughed, "Why wouldn't I be alright?" Had she been taking 'How to Twist Words Like Jimmy' lessons?  
  
"I don't know, you just seem..different, that's all." He had a look of concern on his face, he was worried about her. He didn't understand why, but something seemed different..wrong, and he wanted to find out what it was, even though it might mean prying around in her business.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: By the way, that diaper idea a couple of chapters ago was a reviewer's idea, but I accidentally deleted the email. If you are a new reader to the story and want to be notified when I update, add a * at the end of your review. Please don't forget to add you email address on anonymous reviews. Next chapter coming as soon as possible! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Any characters that sound familiar are familiar, and I do not claim them and any that don't sound familiar, aren't, they belong to me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Don't worry Jimmy, I'm fine." Cindy smirked, "In fact I'll be better than fine pretty soon, now go off and play with your little friends." Jimmy sighed and headed over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," Sheen was overly-excited, "Where have you been? You completely missed out on these cheese logs......" Sheen look over at Carl, "Stop eating them all Carl!"  
  
"Sorry..." Carl smiled, "Want one Jimmy?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks guys," Jimmy had a really weird look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Jim?" Sheen ate another cheese log and shrugged.  
  
"Ahh, it's nothing, I just, well," he glanced over at Cindy, "I think something's up with Cindy."  
  
"She's a girl! Of course there's something wrong with her!" Sheen rolled his eyes and Carl laughed.  
  
"No no, that's not what I mean. When I was talking to her, she just seemed a little off..I think she may have been drinking some...."  
  
"Well duh Jimmy, it's a party, every drinks some punch!"  
  
"Sheen! I mean drinking drinking..as in alcohol." Jimmy looked over and Cindy and saw her put something in her mouth. He smiled, at least she's not drinking.  
  
A few minutes later, the door bell rang and Libby leaped up to get it.  
  
"Hey Cindy!" Libby yelled, "Nick and everyone is here now! Let's get this party started!" Cindy walked into the room and looked around.  
  
"Hi Nick, I'm so glad you could make it, welcome one and all." Cindy smiled dreamily. She turned around to Jimmy, "Hi Jimmy, sweet, sweet Jimmy, I just want you to know, I've never actually hated you, despite how I sometimes act, please forgive me." She smiled innocently and looked around the room.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Jimmy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy where are you?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm right here," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm super sorry, I didn't see you there for a second," She smiled and almost fell back. She laughed, "Woah. That was weird."  
  
"I don't think that's the only thing that's weird."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Jimmy," She paused for a moment, "Let's dance!" She flipped on the music as loud as it could go and started dancing away. Everyone else followed her lead except for Jimmy, who slipped into her kitchen to take a look around.  
  
Jimmy grabbed a glass of water and took a few sips as his eyes frantically darted around the counters, he saw something odd, but decided it was probably nothing, most likely just something of Cindy's moms.  
  
He went back to the room where everyone was dancing, and grabbed a chair to sit and watch. That didn't last long though, because before you know it, sweat dripping Cindy grabbed his arms and pulled him out to the middle of the room to dance. No, Cindy wasn't acting at all different...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I know you all probably hate me since I hadn't updated in forever, but the story must go on! I apologize a thousand times for being so slow, I hope you haven't lost interest in the story! The next chapter will be posted between 10.12.03 and 10.15.03, so check on and between those dates for the next chapter. That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, short, but lots of meaning in it. ^_^ 


End file.
